


just another fantasy

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dark Winchesters (Supernatural), Gags, M/M, Masturbation, Prompt Fill, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Tied-Up Dean Winchester, Voyeurism, spn kink fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: For $300, the guy can fuck Dean, and the guy is happy to pay up while Dean screams through the gag and struggles. Except Dean isn’t really struggling. It’s all a put on; he loves this, getting fucked raw by some stranger while Sam’s watching (to make sure the guy doesn’t get too rough or cross the lines he and Sam agreed earlier. Dean gets his roleplay fantasy sated, they make $300 and then they head home to the bunker and Cas heals Dean of any injuries or STDs etc he might have picked up since things don’t always go to plan. The angel is not happy at all with the situation, but his humans will not be talked out of it. Dean gets a kick from being helpless, and Sam gets a kick from watching, even though he would never let it go too far. But when Cas protests too much, Dean just refuses to let Cas heal him so the angel has learned to just mitigate the damage as best he can. No Wincest please, the brothers aren’t sexually attracted to each other, it’s the power dynamic that gets them both off.full prompt inside
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 19
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	just another fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> **Full prompt** : For $300, the guy can fuck Dean, and the guy is happy to pay up while Dean screams through the gag and struggles. Except Dean isn’t really struggling. It’s all a put on; he loves this, getting fucked raw by some stranger while Sam’s watching (to make sure the guy doesn’t get too rough or cross the lines he and Sam agreed earlier. Dean gets his roleplay fantasy sated, they make $300 and then they head home to the bunker and Cas heals Dean of any injuries or STDs etc he might have picked up since things don’t always go to plan. The angel is not happy at all with the situation, but his humans will not be talked out of it. Dean gets a kick from being helpless, and Sam gets a kick from watching, even though he would never let it go too far. But when Cas protests too much, Dean just refuses to let Cas heal him so the angel has learned to just mitigate the damage as best he can. No Wincest please, the brothers aren’t sexually attracted to each other, it’s the power dynamic that gets them both off. (Though I’d kind of love for Dean to definitely be the alpha in their family, despite his kink; especially when Sam kind of half jokingly flirts with Cas, and in private half jokes with Dean about getting together with Cas, and Dean warns him off because Cas is actually an angel and too good for either of them and Dean will protect him).
> 
> **https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/155538.html?thread=47306642#t47306642**

If Dean had to sum up his relationship with his little brother, Sammy, in one word...well he’d pick: complicated. Because it was. See, Dean and Sam had this thing together. Not like _together_ -together because that would be awkward as fuck. 

No, see Dean had this kink. He liked the idea of getting fucked by a complete stranger while being tied down and pretending to struggle. 

Sam just liked to watch. 

At first it kind of freaked Dean out when he caught Sam masturbating in a dark corner after he had one of roughest, best sex of his life. That was just after he picked Sam up from Stanford so he let it slide, chalking it up to Sam just being weird and missing Jess. Then Dean caught him watching again after they were done with a few more cases and he needed to blow off steam.

Dean eventually decided to accept this part as Sam’s weird quirks and they decided to get into this mutually beneficial pseudo relationship where Sam would pick the guy and Dean could get his fantasy while Sam got off watching.

Dean conceded it made more sense for Sam to stay in the room in case anything actually happened.

Sometimes money was involved and Dean vaguely wondered when he became Sam’s whore and Sam became his pimp.

But of course none of that mattered anymore when Sam came waltzing in with some rando, usually bigger and buffer than Sam. Dean lost all ability to think, naked and tied to the bed in some sleazy motel room they found for the night. The vibrator in his ass had him squirming more than usual, his eyes darkened, his cock half hard.

The ball gag in his mouth lay there heavy as he felt drool run down his chin. Laying here he probably looked like the epitome of debauchery. He watched through hooded eyes as the guy strolled in with his little brother, taking in the state of Dean, and licking his lips in anticipation. If Dean could smirk through his ball gag, he would. Show time.

Dean was putting on a good show, as always. He was squirming and struggling against his bonds like a wild cat, shooting pleading looks at Sam as he took his spot in the corner and began to jerk off to the sounds of his brother moaning. Sam had to admit, he picked a real winner this time. The guy was a couple inches taller than Sam and that was saying a lot because Sam was pretty freaking tall.

He was all muscle mass underneath the button up and jeans. Sam was glad he caught up to him before the guy left the bar after drinking enough alcohol to make his brother look innocent. The guy wasn’t even drunk after all that either.

Sam could see the guy pull out the purple vibrator. From all the noises and moving Dean was doing, it wasn’t nearly fast enough though. Sam started jerking off faster at the sight of his brother helpless to the ministrations of his companion.

The guy wasted no time unzipping his pants and taking his dick out. Then he pushed into Dean’s sweet, tight ass. He could see Dean struggling slightly at the intrusion. The guy didn’t seem to care. He pushed his dick all the in and stayed there for a moment, before pulling out. Pretty soon he found a rhythm, before going a little faster. Sam groaned as he watched. Dean really should’ve gone into porn. The hunting life did his brother no favors. As Sam quickened his pace, so did the rando.

Now he was pounding the shit out of his older brother as Dean gasped through the gag, arching up as high as he could when the guy hit that sweet spot. The guy really was huge, made Dean look freaking small and delicate. He could make out some of the words the rando was whispering into his brother’s ear.

“You like this, don’t you, baby?”

Dean moaned as the guy grabbed a handful of his hair and slammed in again.

“Yeah, you like it real rough,” the guy said. He tipped his head back as he came inside Dean’s ass.

Sam couldn’t contain the groan as he tugged his hard as fuck dick. He shot out his own load at the same time.

“Got the money?” Dean asked once Sam pulled out the gag. He had a lazy satisfied smirk on his face as he lay on the bed naked and still tied up. The vibrator was laying next to him, turned off. 

Sam had pulled up his pants a little while ago. He walked over to his wallet on the little table next to the bed and pulled out a wad of cash. “Got it right here,” Sam said.

Dean nodded. “Good.” He sighed as Sam looked him over. “Help me out of these, would you, little bro?”

“What’s the magic word?” Sam asked, enjoying the glare Dean shot him as he pulled on the rope around his wrists.

Sam waited as Dean finally gave in and grumbled, “Please.”

“See? That wasn’t so hard,” Sam said smirking down at his older brother.

“You’re a little bitch,” Dean said.

“Jerk.”

Cas waited for them in the war room the next day. He sighed as he looked from one brother to the other, eyes lingering on Dean when he caught sight of bruise marks on his neck. He went over to heal Dean but stopped when Dean shook his head, his hand coming to rub the back of his neck.

“You’re hurt, Dean,” Cas deadpanned. His hand still hovered over Dean’s shoulder.

“I’m good, Cas,” Dean said in a raspy voice. “Just gonna grab something to eat. I’m starved.”

Cas glared. He was not doing this today. As Dean made to walk into the kitchen, Cas blocked him. “You’re hurt,” he repeated, gesturing to Dean’s neck.

“And I said I’m good,” Dean said. “Now please move. I want to get something to eat.”

Cas shook his head. He was not going to budge. “I’ll move once I heal you.”

“And I said no,” Dean repeated, trying to step around Cas. “Seriously, Cas. Leave it. I’m fine. You know what Sam and I do.”

“Yes I do and I don’t like it,” Cas said.

“It relieves stress,” Dean said. He almost added ‘get over it’.

When neither looked like they’d back down, Cas sighed. He loved Dean and would do anything for the human. It scared him, honestly. He finally relented and let Sam and Dean pass.

“Thank you,” Dean said quietly.

Sam was at his heel.

They left Cas to go to the kitchen. He didn’t understand why Dean kept doing this to himself. One of these days, Dean was going to show up in a bodybag and Cas was going to feel responsible because he hadn’t done enough to help his friend. He sighed again as he watched the two brothers make sandwiches. He never understood humans, especially when it came to sex.

“How are you feeling, Dean?” Sam asked casually, watching his brother grab some beer from the fridge for both of them. He took a bottle when offered, popped it open and gulped down a few sips.

“Pretty good,” Dean said easily. He felt better than good.

“That’s good,” Sam said. He shot Dean a sly look. “You know, Cas was doing a whole lot of eyefucking back there. Think he’d reciprocate if I made the first move?” 

Dean put his beer down and looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow. “Come again, Sammy?”

“I’m just asking if you think he’d be interested if I made a move on him?” Sam said with a shrug. He watched as Dean clamped his mouth shut, struggling to comprehend his little brother might actually be interested in the angel.

“Since when have you been interested in Cas?” Dean finally asked. He took a swig of his beer.

“Since he’s been here at the bunker with us for so long,” Sam said. It was funny seeing his brother get all worked up. “I mean I know he’s been eyefucking you since he pulled you out of Hell, but we’ve had our fair share of moments too. Like the time I became soulless and-”

“Alright! That’s enough,” Dean interrupted him, stomping over. He was not going to talk about Cas like this with his brother. Especially since Cas was in another league from them both. No way. “Look, Sammy, I love you. You’re my brother. I’d do pretty much anything for you. For both of you. But you should stay away from Cas.”

“Why?” Sam asked, intrigued by Dean’s response.

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. How could he put to words just how special Cas meant to him, them, and he didn’t want to lose that...all for what? A moment of weakness? 

“Because he’s Cas and we’re...well...us,” Dean said.

Because we’re not good enough for Cas was what he really wanted to say.

Sam didn’t say anything after that though.

THE END


End file.
